


The End Results Are What Really Matters

by freakypet



Category: Star Trek
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Finally together, I can't tag to save my life, M/M, Sweet, fluffly, mckirk - Freeform, short and sweet, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakypet/pseuds/freakypet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only took them years to get here. And all it took was Jim to beam onto the transporter pad unconscious and bleeding from a dozen wounds to get Bones into bed.</p>
<p>Simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Results Are What Really Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a fic with 500 words or less as I can barely even write a story in under 10k words. 
> 
> Think I did okay..... yes? :P
> 
> 444 words, yay!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ Usual Disclaimer - nothing is mine but these stories, and these I merely rip from my brain to stop from going insane, so don't sue me! ~~
> 
> ~~~~ Un-Beta'ed cause I'm a Nigel No-Friends so all mistakes are mine and mine alone ~~~~

Jim looked down at his sleeping bed partner and let loose the grin that seemed to come from his very soul.  
If he had known all it would take was to beam onto the transporter pad unconscious and bleeding from a dozen wounds to get Bones into bed, he would have done it years ago!

Well, it wasn’t as simple as that, now was it, but the end result are what matters!

Jim leant over Bones and placed a soft kiss in the brown hair that was sticking up everywhere. Bones scrunched his face into a frown, wriggled and turned over to snuffle his face into his pillow and presented Jim with a naked, muscled back. With a smirk, Jim leant down and started kissing his way from Bones’ hairline straight down his spine, every vertebrae receiving a sucking kiss or lick.   
Just as he was about to hit those drool worthy dimples either side of the base of Bones’ spine, the centre of his attentions seemed to freeze.  
“Dammit Jim, cut that out!” Came the husky low grumble that Jim swore he felt vibrate right to his toes and back up to his cock.  
“Nope Bones. Been waiting a lotta years for this. I am NOT quitting now!” Jim’s chuckle was muffled as he placed a long anticipated kiss right on that left dimple, his hand drifting to caress the hard muscle just below it. Jim smiled as Bones groaned and flexed his butt in response.   
Suddenly Jim was on his back and looking up into the handsome face of his CMO.  
“YOU’ve been waitin? YOU? Ha! Not as long as I have, you horny little toad!”   
Bones scowled darkly at the blonde beneath him. But it slid away as pain took its place.  
“God Jim...if you had only seen yourself...” Jim found himself crushed as Bones hugged him tight, his dark head buried in Jim’s shoulder and Jim’s heart dove as he felt his best friend, and now lover it seemed, shudder.  
All Jim could do was hold on and place gentle kisses on the upset doctor until the desperate grip eased and he could pull the brunette back to look in his eyes.  
Whole conversations passed between them without a word spoken and soft caresses turned gripping and gentle kisses became clashing of teeth and tongues and Jim sighed as he finally – FINALLY – had Bones where he had dreamed him of being, all the way back to a meeting in a shuttle between a bloodied and beaten up kid and a drunk bitter divorcee.

And where he would make sure they both stayed, no matter what the Universe threw at them.


End file.
